SK8TER BOY!
by KamiiFanfics
Summary: Matsuri es amiga de Temari, la cual tiene un hermano, Gaara, del cual Matsu está enamorada... nunca se dirigieron la palabra pero un dia el decide hacerlo meses despues él la besa y ella lo rechaza... 5 años mas tarde se reencuentran y descubre que él sale con su antigua amiga la cual le aconsejo que lo rechazara ¿Qué pasará ahora? No estoi acostumbrada a hacer resumenes cortos :(


POV NARRADORA

**He was a boy; she was a girl****  
****Can I make it any more obvious?**

_Él era un chico__  
__Y ella una chica__  
__No puede ser más obvio___

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Sunagakure, todo estaba tranquilo y tal y como debía ser (Okey, ya empecé mal). En un semáforo se encontraba una chica castaña, de cabello un poco debajo de los hombros y lacio, ojos negros, delgada y sonriente escuchando música, mientras estrenaba su nuevo auto _(__ images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR-knY8tSsk5DzkhgXfXkAH27kxWUDkx7ucMmPh5PlnJJw9Blw-__ No me pregunten cual es porque no sé nada de autos, pero me gustó y lo puse :D_) regalado por sus 16 _(hay países donde a los 16 ya podes manejar y a esa edad te regalan un auto, no sé cuáles, acá en Argentina que yo sepa es a los 17 con permiso de tus padres, sino 18). _No muy lejos de ahí un chico pelirrojo de ojos verde agua, que se le notaba a millas que era punk y skater ¿Por qué? Fácil, traía puesto una cazadora Brooklyn abierta que dejaba ver la remera blanca con la figura de la muerte, junto con un pantalón negro, holgado, de donde caían 2 cadenitas, tenía un tatuaje un su frente con el kanji _"amor"_ y los ojos "deliñados" con negro, traía una mochila donde se podía ver su skate negra con llamas. Lentamente se fue acercando a la castaña… Al llegar.

– Hola – Dijo él, sonriendo de lado.

– ¿Te conozco? – Dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

– Subaku No Gaara – Dijo extendiéndole la mano – ¿Tú eres…?.

– Soy el _semáforo cambió_, adiós – Dijo yéndose

Mientras avanzaba ella miraba hacia atrás mientras él le sostenía la mirada y los demás autos tocaban la bocina para que avanzase. Así lo hiso, pasó por al lado de la chica y le dejó una nota, sin detenerse ninguno, ella mientras conducía tomó la nota, la cual había caído en su regazo. "Nos vemos un rato" decía. Ella sabía muy bien quien era, Subaku No Gaara, el chico más popular de la escuela, tenía 17, y además era el hermano de su amiga Temari, ella nunca había hablado con él, pero sabía muy bien quien era y que sentía por él, desde hace años. No entendió mucho la nota pero siguió su camino a la casa de su amiga Tem, para luego ir juntas a sus clases de ballet.

**He was a punk; she did ballet****  
****what more can I say?**_**  
**__Él era punk__  
__Ella iba a ballet__  
__¿Qué más puedo decir?___

Al fin se había animado a hablarle, desde hace años le gustaba la amiga de su hermana, pero no se atrevía a decirlo, pensó que la olvidaría pronto, pero fue imposible, estaba decidido, pronto ella… sería suya.

**He wanted her; she'd never tell****  
****secretly she wanted him as well.  
**_Él gustaba de ella__  
__Ella nunca diría que también él le gustaba_

Él llegó a su casa, dejó la moto afuera para que la viera, entró y subió directo a su habitación. Tomó su celular y empezó a teclear "Reunión en el parque Suna en 1 hora". El parque Suna _(Se habrán dado cuenta de que la imaginación no es mi fuerte) _el mejor lugar para un skater, y para él mejor todavía ya que enfrente tenía las clases de ballet su hermana y su chica.

Al llegar ella vio la moto, y sonrió, luego tocó bocina para llamar a su amiga, sin tener que bajar del auto – ¡Adiós! – Se escuchó como gritaba desde adentro una rubia de 4 coletas, abrió la puerta y salió – Hola Matsuri – Dijo mientras entraba al auto – Lindo auto.

– Gracias, este bebe es genial – Dijo mientras arrancaba.

Ya en la entrada Matsuri y Temari se encontraron con sus amigas, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Sari y Yukata. Las saludaron y entraron. Su clase de ballet duraba 1 hora y media, Gaara lo tenía, casi, todo planeado… Se encontraría con sus amigos, practicarían skate por un rato, al ver salir a Matsuri hablaría con ella, para ganar "puntos". Todo sucedió tal y como lo dijo, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru habían ido a practicar skate. Al verla salir se dirigió a ella, con una excusa preparada.

**But all of her friends stuck up there nose****  
****they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
**_Pero los amigos de ella__**, **__paraban la nariz__  
__Tenían un problema__con las ropas holgadas que él usaba___

– Temari llegaré tarde hoy – Dijo Gaara seco.

– ¿Y desde cuándo avisas, Gaara? – Preguntó ella.

– Desde que me molestan con que llegué tarde y no avisé, ustedes están preocupados y bla, bla, bla…

– ¿Y por qué no avisas siempre entonces?

– Porque no siempre te tengo en frente – Contraatacó.

– ¿Y tanto te cuesta llamar?

– No llevó siempre el celular y si lo llevara normalmente está sin batería o crédito.

– ¿Y…? Argh – Se quejó ella ya que no sabía que más decir. Él sonrió de lado.

– Jaque mate (No me resistí a decirlo xD) y tu hermano te ganó – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa burlona, quien había sido espectadora de toda esa escena junto con las demás chicas.

– Cállate Matsuri – Gruñó Temari apretando los dientes.

– Matsuri Cross _(Okey ahora metí a Vampire Knight en la historia)_ – Dijo ella extendiéndole la mano a Gaara.

– Ya sabes quién soy – Dijo tomándola y agitándola.

– Solo por tu hermana y por lo de esta mañana – Dijo ella ya soltando sus manos.

– ¿Se conocen? – Preguntó Sari un poco enfadada.

– Esta mañana antes de pasar por Tem lo encontré en su moto – Dijo. Matsuri miró su reloj – Debo irme ¿Te llevo?

– Claro, gracias – Dijo Tem.

– Puedo llevar a 3 más ¿Quiénes? – Preguntó la castaña.

– ¿Podrías llevarme a mí? – Dijo Sari. Matsuri asintió, miró a las demás y negaron.

Ya en el auto después de molestar mucho a Matsu ella terminó contándoles lo que sucedió horas atrás…

– Matsu, mi hermano nunca actuó así con nadie, tú eres la primera – Dijo Temari, Matsuri la miró sin comprender – Lo que quiero decir es…

– ¡No te conviene niña! ¿Lo viste? Su ropa, su actitud, su apariencia, sus hobbies – Dijo Sari exasperada.

– ¿Y quién dijo que me guste o algo?

– Somos tus amigas, sabemos que te gusta desde hace tiempo, solo quiero decirte que… Lo pienses bien – Aconsejó Temari.

**He was a skater boy, she said see later boy****  
****he wasn't good enough for her****  
****she had a pretty face, but her head was up in space****  
****she needed to come back down to earth**_**  
**__Él era un chico del skate.__Ella decía hasta luego chico__  
__Él no era demasiado bueno para ella__  
__Ella tenía una cara bonita.__Pero su cabeza estaba arriba en el espacio__  
__Ella necesitaba bajar a la tierra___

Aún recuerda ese día, en el que Temari la invitó a dormir a su casa pensando que Gaara no dormiría allí esa noche, lo cual fue un error… Matsuri se levantó a tomar un poco de agua mientras Tem dormía, de la nada la puerta se abrió y ella vio a Gaara, sin poder soportarlo más él la besó, hace 2 meses le había hablado por primera vez, pero hace años que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, era su única razón de vivir. Ella correspondió al beso llenándola de calor, amor, y protección, pero recordó lo que sus amigas le dijeron y era verdad, ese chico la haría sufrir, ella era linda, tierna, buena, amable, simpática, aunque vivía en su mundo de fantasía, del cual tenía que bajar, podía conseguir a casi cualquier chico y al único que quería, no le convenía. Puso sus manos en su pecho y lo separó lentamente, negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada – _Lo siento _– Sollozó – _Hasta luego _– Salió corriendo a la habitación de Tem, de donde no salió en toda la noche, nunca más lo volvió a ver.

**Five years from now, she sits at home****  
****feeding the baby****, ****she's all alone**_**  
**_**she turns on TV****  
****guess who she sees****  
****skater boy rocking up MTV.**_**  
**__5 años han pasado__  
__Ella se sienta en su casa__  
__A alimentar al bebé, ella está sola__  
__Enciende la TV__  
__Adivina a quién ve__  
__El chico del skate tocando en MTV___

5 años después…

Matsuri se encontraba en su trabajo de medio tiempo cuidando bebés, aburrida enciende la televisión y casi se infarta al ver al chico que amó, ama y amará tocando en MTV.

**She calls up her friends, they already know****  
****and they've all got tickets to see his show**_  
Ella llama a sus amigos.__Ellos ya lo conocen__  
__Y todos tienen.__Entradas para ver su show_

Duerme al bebé y llama a Temari quien dice que ya lo sabía y que tiene entradas para ella y sus amigas.

__**she tags along and stands in the crowd****  
****looks up at the man that she turned down.  
**_Ella va__y__ se para en la muchedumbre__  
__Mira al hombre que rechazó._

En medio del concierto, entre toda la gente, él en el escenario, con sus amigos "fracasados", como los solía llamar Temari, lo ve, su mirada se cruza con la de él y entendió que Tem le avisó que iría. Mira fijamente, arrepintiéndose de haberle hecho caso a su "amiga" ese día.

**He was a skater boy, she said see later boy****  
****he wasn't good enough for her****  
****now he's a super star****  
****slamming' on his guitar****  
****does your pretty face see what he's worth?****  
**_Él era un chico del skate__  
__Ella decía hasta luego chico__  
__Él no era demasiado bueno para ella__  
__Ahora él es una súper estrella__  
__Tocando su guitarra__  
__¿Tu cara bonita ve cuál es su valor?_

Ella lo rechazó, por un consejo de sus amigas, ella no siguió su corazón, y lo perdió, ahora se arrepiente para toda la vida. Él había cambiado, se había convertido en una superestrella y ahora jamás podría estar con él. Luego del concierto Temari la llevó con él.

**Sorry girl but you missed out****  
****well tough luck that boys mine now****  
****we are more than just good friends****  
****this is how the story ends****  
****too bad that you couldn't see****  
****see that man that boy could be****  
****there is more than meets the eye****  
****I see the soul that is inside  
**_Lo siento chica, ya perdiste__  
__Mala suerte, ese chico es mío ahora__  
__Somos más que solo buenos amigos__  
__Así es como esta historia termina__  
__Tan mal que no podrás ver__  
__Mira el hombre que ese chico podía ser__  
__Hay más de lo que se ve con el ojo__  
__Yo veo el alma que tiene adentro_

– Lo siento chica, ya perdiste, mala suerte, ese chico es mío ahora, somos más que solo buenos amigos – Dijo Sari su vieja "amiga" antes de que Matsuri pudiera verlo – Desaprovechaste tu oportunidad… él y su fortuna ahora me pertenecen.

**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl****  
****can I make it any more obvious?****  
****we are in love, haven't you heard****  
****how we rock each other's world**_**  
**__Él es solo un chico__y yo solo una chica__  
__No puede ser más obvio__  
__Estamos enamorados__  
__¿No has escuchado__  
__cómo rompemos el mundo de otros?_

POV MATSURI

Tras oír eso yo no lo podía creer, se lo dejé servido en bandeja de plata al chico que amaba y encima ella solo lo quería por su fortuna. Yo lo amo, tal y como es lo amo, y él me amaba y yo… yo lo rechacé, ahora debe odiarme.

– Sabías que lo amaba, sabías que él me lo pediría, lo planeaste todo para quedarte con su estúpida fortuna – Dije al borde del llanto.

– ¿Y qué si es así? Su fortuna me pertenece a mí y solo a mí – Dijo.

– ¿Quieres apostar a qué no es así? – Dijo Gaara saliendo detrás de unas cortinas, yo y Sari abrimos los ojos a más no poder.

– G-Ga-Gaara-kun… n-no es… no es lo que crees… yo… tú… ella – Sari no atinaba a decir nada concreto.

– Tú, nada, lo escuché todo, vete – Dijo muy frío.

– Pero – Trato de decir, pero él le mandó una mirada asesina – Argh, años haciendo este plan y lo arruinaste, esta me la pagaras Matsuri Cross – Dijo y se fue.

**I'm with the skater boy, I said see later boy****  
****I'll be back stage after the show****  
****I'll be at a studio****  
****singing the song we wrote****  
****about a girl you used to know****  
**_Yo estoy con el chico del skate__  
__Yo dije hasta luego chico__  
__Estaré detrás del escenario después del show__  
__Estaré en el estudio__  
__Cantando la canción que escribimos__  
__Sobre una chica que solías conocer_

Gaara se acercó a mí, yo estaba estática, no sabía que hacer – Gaara – Susurré y bajé la mirada.

– Shhh… – Dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios… tomó mi mentón, elevó mi mirada, pude verlo sonreír y en esos ojos que antes mostraban tristeza y soledad ahora muestran felicidad – No digas nada – Dijo para luego unir nuestros labios en el primero de muchos besos que recibiría de su parte.

_**Fin…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, comenten, si quieren, sugerencias, tomatazos, felicitaciones, lo que se les dé la gana, si no tienen cuenta y no quieren hacerlo mi face está en mi cuenta, háblenme, pídanme one-shots o fics, con las parejas que quieran, solo si me gusta esa pareja lo haré claro, y creo que nada más… BYE!**_


End file.
